Diodorus
Diodorus the one gifted by Zeus. The one who shall have revenge. The one who needs training. Backstory Diodorus were in the start an extremly weak fellow. He had genetic modifications to him as he before were an Hybrid Saiyan he turned into an Saiyan-Android as in genetically modified. His powers were boosted due to this and he became extremly capable. After this he lived with his father until they came to see one called Zeus. Zeus has made him turn into an "Special Expirement" which opened capabillitys for new abillitys agian. He never seemed to have one until he turned 16 Years old. Eventually he rebelled with his father and many others because they were sent into an colosseum to kill eachother. Due to Zeus using the same genetic modification Zeus gained what he called "Time Manipulation.". Due to Diodorus having the exact same genetics Diodorus were able to cancel out his abillity for 2 seconds using his own version. His dad killed Zeus but due to his dads injurys he died. Diodorus mom died later a few years later by an unkown person. It is unkown whether it were an hired assasin or not. Diodorus swore to kill the person and get revenge. Abillitys * Lung Regeneration | Regenerates lungs very slowly if damaged | * Time Erasure (Based off an abillity from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) (This abillity has it's own rules so it's not too OP) It's not actually Time erasure even tho it looks alot like it. This is due to the fact that it erases the concioussness of what is happending during the time it is in effect. There are a few ways to counter it. Rules of the abillity *Cannot hurt others during this period due to the fact that the abillity sets your strength to Humane levels. *The maximum speed in this mode is about the half of lightspeed *The endurance is reduced by 70% *If caught in an Homing Blast he cannot escape it. *If caught in an barrage of punches the abillity cannot be used. *Has an huge amount of stamina drain. *If overused the user will begin to have internal bleeding. *The maximum time it can be used varies from how much a second feels like for the user (Example if it feels like light speed levels of speed then the user feels like 3 seconds pass even tho it's an way smaller amount of time) *The maximum time it can be used when transformed is what feels like 2,4 Seconds (Speed boosts from transformations do not apply to the speed when abillity is activated) *The abillity can only be activated with controlled breathing. *The user themselves will forget about any Homing blast and landmine when the abillity goes in effect. (Unless the user notices them during that time the effect is on.) *You sense the users presence the same place as they were before the abillity had gone in effect but it lasts for what feels like 1 second for the opponent. *Overall the abillity is better in their base. *He cannot rely on this abillity due to it's strain. *The abillitys strain is boosted with a transformation activated. *He cannot teleport during the timespan of the abillity. *The abillity has a range of Huge building size. *If you use it 3 times you are alright, 7 times you have pain in your lungs, 14 times and you get internal bleeding in the lungs. *If you eat an Senzu bean or anything healing or stamina regaining during the effect it will have an negative effect instead of positive. If you were to eat anything with an negative effect the effect would not become positive. *During the abillitys effect time span there is an chance for the user to break their limits in terms of speed causing them to be able to fly at their normal speed. This however leads to an smaller amount of duration of the abillity. Counters to the abillity *Homing blasts. *Landmines. *All AoE attacks. *Cannot go in effect if being hit constantly. *Tiring him down so he can't use it. *Damaging his lungs. *Instant hit attacks. *Keeping far away in range. *Knowing the abillity (This is rather an advantage) Category:Hybrids